Me Myself And my Destiny
by wolflover01
Summary: Maria once a teenager now a wolf
1. A new me

I woke up as slowly the memories come flooding back, with me running through the woods,silver hair in the wind. I trip and fall and out of the woods five me clothed in lab coats and gas masks come out of the trees a stick a needle into me as i black out. now that im awake i begin to walk as i realize a note tapped to my thigh. (**dear maria, you have been chosen to join the S.W. program, walk to the center meadow then you will meet your trainer)**

I walk to the meadow for some reason i know where it is like i've been there before. when i get there i see a man. As i slowly walk to him, i come too a fast stop. I see movement behind the trees. I slowly come forward and stop again as another girl about my age steps out and she come to us.

"I'm Shakira, and i'm looking for my so called- trainer."she says.

"Im Maria" i say as i shake Shakira's hand.

"And i am your trainer" the man from the lab replied "but you can call me Taro."

"Okay where do we begin?"I ask Sharply "And what is this all about i'm so confused?"

"I agree, WHAT is this about trainers and powers and what-not?" Shakira asked while fiddling with her Strawberry blonde hair.

"OK OK settle down you will understand when the moon is at it highest" He said with sly grin. "Lets eat, who's hungry?"

We sit gown on the grass as he quickly leaves and comes back with a plate of meat. I look at him confused, there was something i didn't trust him about him, i could tell Shakira thought so to. we exchanged looks as he sat down with us. i close my eyes and inhale the scent, i stop in the middle of my breath, something wasn't right. I open my eyes and see the meat is raw. I just stare at the plate and for some odd reason it looked... good? I still didn't eat because i still wasn't sure mainly because of what happened before i woke up. soon the heat of the day got to me and i passed out but i was woke up just before sunset. I had a huge headache, and my whole body felt so weird. i could tell Shakira felt the same. soon my teeth have been replaced by fangs and my skin with fur... I was a wolf.


	2. Rules Regulations and Blah

Was it a dream, a vision, could it really be true? Was this really happening? yes it was i was a wolf I look down on my silver fur, the moonlight catching it just right. As i look at Shakira her fur the same color as her hair it was just as equally beautiful as mine. As i look at Taro he has not changed, i wonder why, is he a wolf or not?

"soon you will be able to choose when you morph or not" he says as he begins to change. he is a HUGE black wolf compared to him im practically a mouse! Now i lost ALL hope of escaping UNLESS... a plan had formed in my mind (i hope he could not read minds) he changes back, luckily he speaks wolf so i can still talk back and forth.

Shakira was the first to break the dead silence "wow im speechless"

"i CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING" I bark as loud as possible "HOW COULD YOU"

I bite taro but he stands strong and pins me to the ground. "dont challenge me little one" he growls softly

as i stand he pushes me back to where i was, i growl loudly. (i really need to get out of here)

"lets begin with Defense and Attack" Taro says as he looks to the woods. Shakira and I look as well. Two boys our age step out with a female trainer. I look at Shakira, she was thinking the same thing as me.

_WE would have to fight them._


	3. Fight

We could tell they were just as inexperienced as us. I glance back at Shakira, as she points to the boy on the right with her muzzle. and walks forward. I take the other boy. Soon they catch onto us and charge, we do the same. Just as im about to reach the boy I sweep to the left and grab his tail as i dig my fangs into it. He yelps and his friend turns and growls at me slowly coming forward, trying to intimidate me. Shakira takes this to her advantage and sinks her canines into his neck and takes him to the ground, I do the same to the other.

_Girls: 1 Boys:0_

We keep the guys on the ground until sunrise, and we become humans again. We look down at the boys still groaning from the training. The one i fought was blonde, and had green eyes that were looking up at me as if i was gonna kill him. I reach my hand to help him up.

"Dont worry it was just training." I assure him.

I look at the other boy who was already dusting of his pants, glaring at me.

"you could have hurt my friend." he says angerly.

"Well she didn't hurt me, Darien." The smaller boy snaps, "now leave her alone."

"FINE! SORRY FOR PROTECTING YOU!" He shouts and turns away and runs.

"I'll go calm him down," he replys "By the way im Tyler."

We watch him run towred his friend, I think i just made an enemey i don't want to have.


End file.
